


Beautiful Girls Fight! Grand Tournament for a Great Child!

by Kinni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Battle Tournament, Comedy, Ecchi, F/F, Parody, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Centuries in the Past, the human race came close to annihilation, but ended up being saved by a plan that gave birth to five blessed children who grew up to become heroes.Now, every four years, teenage girls compete for the chance to bear new blessed children, in an all-out fighting tournament!





	Beautiful Girls Fight! Grand Tournament for a Great Child!

It was the year 2556. The world was at peace.

However, there was a time where it didn’t seem like humanity would even survive for long enough to reach such a year. The worst crisis in the history of the world happened during the first half of the twenty-first century, and it took the form of an alien invasion of galactic scale, which threatened to destroy the earth.

The greatest minds and the greatest powers of humanity gathered together to search for a solution. The sorcerers that had previously hidden themselves on the margins of history revealed their magical prowess.

The psychics, previously persecuted, chose to help in overcoming the threat, and were granted full human rights in the face of such a devastating threat, as humanity would have to stand together to win.

The reclusive masters of the body, who had secretly elevated their martial arts and physical strengthening to supernatural levels over eras of hard work, allowed their secret knowledge to be spread and studied.

The illuminated geniuses of all countries, regardless of their beliefs, found a common objective and combined their inspiration and focus.

And those were just a few of the largest groups. The human race truly and completely showed off its greatest strength: The variability that led to so many avenues of wisdom to be developed. Thankfully, the alien invasion had been detected almost a quarter of a century before their actual arrival, so the groups had time to research and develop.

Eventually, a plan beyond imagination was elaborated by that unprecedented collaboration: A plan in which five blessed children would be conceived in order to become the heroes who save humanity. Those children would be the door to the future.

The origin of that plan was the discovery of a single man in the entire world which, due to some combination of genetic quirks, environmental influences and the very whims of fate and other magical forces, possessed miraculous genes, not only capable of, but guaranteed to give birth to figures of legend.

That man was called Doutei Fukutsuru (or Fukutsuru Doutei, in Occidental order). His very name was promising, even if he himself wasn’t.

As it turned out, Fukutsuru was a young man who could only be called common. He went through school and work without any outstanding achievements, and his personal life was no different. He had few friends and no girlfriend. He was someone who only wandered through life, the very definition of a side-character.

His life seemed almost too unremarkable to be real, but there wasn’t a problem in regards to his genes, as he was only a carrier and unable to benefit from them. However, there actually was a problem with him, and it was a serious one.

By the time his identity was tracked down, Fukutsuru was already dead, having lost his life in a car accident almost a whole year before the alien invasion was even discovered.

The world almost went mad after receiving this piece of news. It was like fate itself was laughing at them. But before that led to anything drastic, another piece of news gave humanity back their future:

Fukutsuru had made a donation to a sperm bank before he died. And that bank was still carrying that sperm sample. An item that contained the hopes and dreams of all humanity.

Five specific girls from all around the planet were chosen to carry the fruits of the world’s salvation. The number five was chosen both due to its adequacy for all mystic purposes and also for the fact that every single bit of resources humanity could muster would be poured onto the development of those children, and a smaller number meant that those resources would be more concentrated.

Each of those girls was chosen due to having a special quality that went beyond the standard, be it intelligence or magical ability, but also because their parameters in every other aspect were also high, being astounding examples of humanities potential, all in all.

And the miraculous sperm worked by making sure that the daughters born from it (and they were always daughters) would have the same qualities as their mothers, except they would be amplified by a whole factor.

With that, the five blessed children, as they started to be called, were born, grew up and saved the world. Their feats were just as magnificent as it was hoped for, and they won a new page in the book of history for humanity. That should have been the end of the story.

But it wasn’t.

Fearing that something like that could happen again, scientists developed a method to replicate Fukutsuru’s sperm, so that it could be used when new crises occurred. However, the scientists ended up splitting between those who only wanted that and those who desired that the miraculous sperm was used for the advancement of humanity.

Those two factions came into conflict, and that resulted in secret about the existence of more sperm leaking.

The world, now without an external threat to unite against, went through a diplomatic crisis. Old hates flared up again, and certain preconceptions could no longer be ignored. The sperm that saved humanity got close to being the cause of humanity’s downfall.

Thankfully, the blessed children acted again, using their influence as saviors to act as important figures of understanding that were vital in ensuring the success of the Gene Negotiations. In the end, it was decided that a new blessed girl would be conceived every four years, and to win the honor of getting pregnant of the miraculous sperm, the Doutei Martial Arts Tournament was established, where the strongest and most talented girls in the world would compete for the sperm of a single man.

+0+

Teiyou Usagi tried desperately to calm herself down. She was the heir of the Teiyou Family, which had an undeniable renown as some of the greatest investigators in the world. Usagi had battled against her own sisters and cousins in order to earn the chance to enter the Doutei Tournament. She had spent her entire life training her investigative abilities, fighting skills and techniques of information usage.

The Family hoped that Usagi would mother a child whose skills would be enough to decide in their favor the standstill between them and the criminal organizations that had rivaled the Teiyou Family for generations. And that was a major burden to put on the shoulders of a sixteen year old girl.

Any person who looked at Usagi would say that she was a rare beauty. Her black hair matched well with her piercing gray eyes, and her face was similar to the classical model of Japanese beauty. However, her body gave a different impression. Her curves were generous and charming, while her thighs were thick and her legs were long, making her taller than most girls her age. Together with her short skirt and blue blouse she was wearing, Usagi attracted attention whenever she went.

She sighed, deciding that there was only one thing to do. Usagi took her cellphone and played a video that she had already seen thousands of times. On the screen was a black-haired man of average appearance, who was wearing nurse clothing.

“Welcome to the Arkenson Nursing Center.” The man in the tape spoke “Today, I’m going to teach you the technique for CPR...”

That was only a training tape for an organization that didn’t even exist anymore. However, that tape had a special meaning for any girl born in those times, because the man in the tape was Doutei Fukutsuru, the originator of the miraculous sperm.

“Fukutsuru-kun...” Usagi called softly.

The anxiety in her face disappeared, being soon replaced by a smile. Anyone who saw her would be captivated by that smile, perhaps even falling in love on the spot, depending on their gender preferences, but there wasn’t anyone nearby, because Usagi was inside one of the waiting rooms for the participants of the Doutei Tournament.

And inside that small and gray room, which had only a chair and no windows, Usagi prepared herself for the fight she would be in, one of the first in the tournament.

+0+

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a different participant prepared herself in a different manner, since her first fight would only happen during the night. Hisshi Sansu was her name.

In an obvious difference from Usagi, Sansu was standing in a magnificent place. It was a great room made of metal which had been treated to look like the finest of white marble, which was decorated with pictures of a black-haired man of average appearance.

In a corner of the room was an old-fashioned visitor’s book, which had been put there to replace the previous one only a week before, but was already almost full itself. Finally, in the center, was a transparent coffin which held the preserved body of that same man of the pictures. That was the crypt of Doutei Fukutsuru.

The reason why he had such an elaborate crypt was simple: His body had been stolen so many times that one of his daughters, an engineer, had to design and build such a place to allow her father to rest in peace.

That crypt was exceedingly well-monitored, and had so many anti-robbery systems that Fukutsuru’s body had never been stolen again since it was placed there. The movement in the crypt was usually high, but due to security reasons, almost no one had permission to enter there during the time of the tournament, which were the times his body had been stolen most often in the past.

The only reason why Sansu was able to be there was the fact that she was one of the blessed children.

“Papa, don’t worry, I’m definitely going to win.” She spoke to Fukutsuru’s body.

Sansu was a beautiful girl. She had red hair and green eyes. She was short, with a svelte physique, and she was wearing an extremely well-cut black and red dress that highlighted her features exceptionally well, and her face was pretty like a model, specifically a model whose imperfections had been edited out of the picture.

Any person with an interest in girls could not help but take a second look at her.

She couldn’t show her face in the tournament, of course, since the blessed children weren’t supposed to be able to participate. The combination of genes would be dangerously unstable, was what people said. However, Sansu was willing to bet on the possibility that the daughter of a blessed child would be even more blessed.

She was the leader of the “Blood Concentration” faction, which defended that argument. She had a dream and would not let anyone stand in her way.

Sansu came from one of the most powerful families in Italy. Her mother had won the tournament sixteen years before, and since she was born, Sansu dreamed of conquering the world. At great cost, she was able to become the chancellor supreme of Europa, but she wasn’t the only blessed child, nor the only one with political affinities, and her later plans had been blocked. A daughter with even greater skills than her would be perfect to obtain complete control of the earth.

Suddenly, her contemplation was broken by the appearance of a man who had a white beard and wore a suit.

“Ojou-sama, it’s time to go.” The man said.

She turned to him and smiled.

“Yes, it is. Tadano Shimobe-san.”

+0+

In another place in the city, also waiting for a fight that would occur only later, was a seventeen year old girl called Horeta Otome.

She was sitting on a bench in the park, and many pedestrians had turned their heads to stare. She had black, shoulder-length hair, brown eyes and a delicate skin that made her look like a princess. Also, she was dressed in Maid clothes. Any person who looked at her would agree that Otome was a beautiful girl.

The only thing that could disagree with that was Otome’s birth certificate, where her sex was marked as male.

Otome came from a family which had roots on the occult secrets of magic, and she spent her entire life irritating her cousins due to being superior to them in several disparate areas, such as magic, appearance, domestic abilities and fighting skills.

Otome had even managed to convince part of her family to sponsor her future sex changing operations. However, the operation she desired the most had been out of her reach, because the uterus implant operation was considered to be an unnecessary expense.

But she would show them! They would not reject her if that was necessary to obtain a blessed child for the family.

Thinking about that, she reached inside her bra and took out a photo of a familiar black haired man.

“Doutei-sama, I’m going to get pregnant of your daughter, I promise.” She declared.

She kissed the photo and put it back into place.

+0+

In a waiting room similar to the one Usagi was in, there waited a fifteen year old girl. Her name was Gujou Sodate and she was counting the minutes to her first fight.

She was a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde with an ample bust that was impossible to hide under her clothes, which were a tight pink shirt with a lab-coat over it and loose drawstring pants. The lab-coat was appropriate, because her talent was science, with a specialty in biology.

She was an orphan who had been raised and taught at the Meirwell institute of sciences, and they hoped that her daughter could grow up to achieve another revolution in the field of science. However, Sodate’s main focus wasn’t on a possible scientific revolution, and a single look on what she was doing was enough to show why.

“And so,” She spoke out loud, while typing in her pocket computer “my dear Fuku gave me a hug and said that I had surpassed myself in culinary skills...”

Sodate was working on a story. But it wasn’t any normal story. It was a story that she was writing ever since she was eight, a story about her meeting Fukutsuru, falling in live, getting married, having children and living the married life. It was incredibly detailed and had so many words that one would need to gather several epic fantasy series together to match the word count.

And Sodate was the kind of person who wanted to turn dreams into reality.

Due to certain complications, no one had managed to clone Fukutsuru, but Sodate had specialized herself in biology with the hope that her daughter would turn out to be skilled enough to achieve the feat.

With that, she could marry Fukutsuru and live in happiness together with him, their daughter, and their eleven adopted children (Because there was no chance she would be allowed to bear twelve blessed children, even if Fukutsuru really was her husband, and she wanted lots of kids).

Thinking about that, Sodate kept whiling away the time...

+0+

“Teiyou Usagi and Masada Herada, please direct yourselves towards Arena 3B.” Came a voice from the speakers heard throughout the corridors.

Usagi got up and walked around, following the simple signs to get to the arena. That specific arena was only a simple square composed of stone tiles and a small seating arena around it. That wasn’t one of the biggest arenas, since the tournament was still at the primary stage. There wasn’t even an announcer/judge.

However, quite a few people were watching, since the tournament was very popular.

Usagi got up onto the arena and looked at her opponent, who did the same thing. She was a tall and pretty girl, green eyed and with daring curves, using a Chinese qipao that highlighted her legs. That was the second reason why Usagi had entered the tournament, all the beautiful girls that she would find.

Usagi didn’t really want to let any man other than Fukutsuru touch her, but luckily Usagi also liked girls, and she planned to use her investigative abilities in order to find the perfect wife during the tournament.

Speaking of that, Usagi used those abilities to analyze her first opponent opponent. Her body indicated a clear martial ability. The dress also supported it. The shallow mark on her waist line indicated the use of weapons, and seeing her lack of visible weapons, Usagi took note of possible places for hidden weapons. Finally, there was a tension on her feet that indicated that she wanted to advance at the beginning of the fight and try to win in a single hit.

That was enough. Usagi prepared herself to handle Herada’s dash while trying to make it look like she was completely unprepared. She didn’t know if it worked or not, but Herada did attack, dashing at high speed before sliding and kicking upwards, aiming at her opponents liver.

But Usagi wasn’t there anymore, having taken a side step at the last moment, she then tried to stomp her opponent, who responded by dodging into a handstand and trying a reverse kick. Usagi dodged again and that set the tone for the fight.

Herada attacked through several strange methods and angles, and Usagi dodged those attacks with slight, conservative movements, and the impression that her opponent would use hidden weapons started to grow stronger and stronger.

And just as expected, Herada suddenly shot needles out of her sleeves at high speed, but Usagi had been expecting it, and dodged perfectly. But after having exposed her tricks, Herada had decided to go all out: Not only needles, but also arrows, stakes, and all sorts of other projectiles were shot at Usagi at a relentless pace, forcing her to roll, leap and twist herself in crazy ways to avoid them.

But the detective wasn’t willing to stay on the defensive forever, and decided to turn things around. Usagi took two arrows from the ground and threw them at her opponent, who had to stop for a moment to grab them out of the air. That was what Usagi had been hoping for, and she advanced while throwing back at Herada all the projectiles she passed by. The girl was an expert in weapons, and managed to grab all of them, but she allowed Usagi to get too close in the end.

The detective then kicked her boot off at Herada, causing an instant of distraction that allowed Usagi to hit her stomach with a light blow. A light blow that somehow caused Herada to freeze, unable to move for a tenth of a second, practically an eternity for someone like Usagi.

She quickly hit two more blows, which were only slightly stronger, one on the kidney and one on the left temple. Herada then regained her ability to move, but it was already too late, and she simply fell down, losing consciousness painlessly.

“God’s Eye Style: Three Point Down.” Usagi declared.

That was her self-created style, containing influences of all sorts, Usagi had mixed them together into a form of fighting that took advantage of her exceptional observation skills. The crowd started clapping and cheering, but Usagi, despite feeling happy for winning, wasn’t in the best mood.

‘That fight was too easy, and I couldn’t ascertain my ability to use my full strength... Also, Herada isn’t really compatible to me, a pity.’ She sighed ‘I guess I’ll have other chances.’

Usagi then left the arena, while mentally preparing herself for the following fights.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the names in this story are meaningful. Fukutsuru has his name because Fuku means good luck, while the Tsuru is a sacred bird from Japan, symbol of health, luck, happiness and such. Also, Doutei means virgin.
> 
> Teiyou means ram, while Usagi means rabbit, both animals known for their fertility. Hisshi Sansu can be directly translated as ‘Inevitable Pregnancy’, while Tadano Shimobe would be ‘Just a Servant’. In the same way, Horeta Otome would be ‘Maiden in Love’, while Gujou Sodate would be ‘Raise a Daughter’.
> 
> Also, this whole thing started as an April 1st prank, where I posted this chapter on a site saying that it was a translation of a new Japanese Light Novel. Eventually however, I decided that it had potential, and so this rewrite begins...


End file.
